


Making You Want Me

by brelovescats



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Gay, Gay Chicken, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is a known gentleman, but he's also a known flirt. After years of Jackson's flirting, Mark is beyond annoyed. He's in love with Jackson yet Jackson flirts with Mark for fun. After Mark begins dating his male childhood friend, will Jackson regret messing with Mark's heart? </p><p>Side: Jaebum knows he would be utterly lost without Jinyoung's help as a leader. So when Jinyoung begins showering Jaebum in affection and accidentally crosses the line, will Jaebum be forced to end their more-than-friendly friendship?</p><p>Side: Bambam and Yugyeom are the youngest of course so when they meet Baekhyun the fake maknae of Exo and Sehun the actual maknae, who says they can't 'play' together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is of Mark and his childhood friend. It's in the perspective of the friend. No one else is mentioned yet. Hope you enjoy!

I stand up with a smile. I bow and Mark does the same. We shake hands and sit down.

"How are you?" I ask Mark. A waiter comes with my lemonade. I sip slowly after stirring. Mark smiles, amused.

"No 'hyung', dongsaeng?!" He says as if outraged. I laugh at him. He and I both know that if he wanted to be called 'hyung', we should have started off like that.

"Mark-ssi, just answer please." I say, clasping my hands together. I give a pitiful expression and Mark laughs. I smile a bit before taking another sip.

"I've been well. I'm taking one day at a time." He says. He looks tired, I realize. I open my mouth to say so, but a waiter comes asking Mark for both his order and his autograph. Then a noona comes up asking me for a selca, claiming she saw me on a billboard. When the adoring fans leave, Mark and I share incredulous looks before laughing.

"Why say something so sad? You aren't that old yet, hyung!" I say when I catch my breath. Mark nods, licking his bottom lip. His eyes shift downward before he clears his throat. When he looks into my eyes again, I finally see the pain I knew was hidden all this time.

"Mark-hyung..." He bites his lower lip. He looks anywhere and everywhere else. I sigh, but I continue on.

"How is Jackson?" I whisper softly. Mark looks at my lemonade and I hand him the small plushie I bought exactly for this moment. Mark hides his face in it and I hold onto one of his hands. His tiny sobs break my heart.

"You need to move on." I mutter to myself lowly.

"Then help me." I release his hand, shocked. When I meet his eyes, I see no trace of joking. He looks determined and ready for something crazy.

"Hyung?" I exclaim nervously.

"Jinhai Mao... How would you like to be my boyfriend?"

To Be Continued...


End file.
